In recent years, a mass flowmeter known as the Coriolis force flowmeter has scored a spectacular success technically and financially. As a consequence, many experts as well as novices have been working very hard to develop a better Coriolis force flowmeter. At the present time, there are three versions of the Coriolis force flowmeter in the market; U-tube type, S-tube type and 360 degree loop type of Coriolis flowmeter. Those are the first generation Coriolis force flowmeters which employ bulky and complex construction. The optimum design to bring forth the second generation coriolis force flowmeter remains to be developed and perfected.